1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a method for creating database in which data relating to design data of semiconductor device is entered, a database device and a design data evaluation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, design data of semiconductor integrated circuits is evaluated as follows (U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,489). That is, one product is selected from n pieces of products and an optical proximity effect correction (OPC) is applied to design data of the selected product (first step), an OPC verification value of the design data subjected to the OPC is calculated (second step), and the design data subjected to the OPC is evaluated based on the OPC verification value (third step). Thereafter, the first to third steps are similarly performed for the each of the remaining products.
The amount of design data of semiconductor integrated circuits is extremely large. Therefore, the above method requires relatively long time to evaluate the design data.